


Pyrrha Nikos from the 6th Century AGW

by Ravell_Aqim



Category: RWBY
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Humor, Parody, Writing Prompt Wednesday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28894935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravell_Aqim/pseuds/Ravell_Aqim
Summary: Written for r/RWBY's Writing Prompt Wednesday #223. Prompts were "Instead of killing Pyrrha, Cinder, tears open a portal through time and flings her into the future" and "The heroes try and steal Ironwoods heart in attempt to get him to change his mind"The results should not be taken seriously!
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Pyrrha Nikos from the 6th Century AGW

**_Beacon Tower, 80 AGW_ **

“Do you believe in destiny?” Pyrrha asked. How could she have been so wrong? Had her life culminating in one futile gesture. Jaune, I'm sorry, she thought.

“Yes,” the dark-haired witch said flatly, before tilting her head. “Would you like to see _my_ destiny?” she said with a smirk.

The witch darted forwards, her hand glowing with power. She brought her hand down upon Pyrrha's head, and Pyrrha felt a terrible _wrenching_ sensation. The world around her seemed to flicker and fade, and everything began to ebb.

As though from a great distance, or through water, she thought she heard Ruby cry her name and saw a faint flash, but it waned as she was cast out of time and space.

**\-----**

_The year is 80 AG, and Cinder Fall steals the remaining power of the Fall Maiden._

_In a freak but deliberate action, Pyrrha Nikos is blown out of her original time and sent spiralling through a temporal void..._

_Only to return to Remnant..._

_Five_

_Hundred_

_Years_

_Later!_

**\-----**

**_The cliffs below the Sphinx's Palace, Vacuo, 82 AGW_ **

Ruby climbed up the cliff face, bit by bit, clambering past Jaune.

“So Ruby,” Jaune asked. “When you first said we had to steal Ironwood's heart, I never thought you'd mean literally.”

“What did you think Jaune?” she said, reaching for another gap in the rock face.

“Well, you know, I thought you meant like arranging for Miss Goodwitch to visit?”

“See, this is what I mean!” said a loud voice further to the side. “Jaune's on my level! This is why we worked so well together in Atlas.”

“Yang!” Ruby cried. “ _Operation: Get Ironwood some luv_ was never going to work! The Sorcerous Sphinx stole his real heart after Ironwood had to have that artificial transplant and cast a spell over it to drain him of all positive emotion.”

She paused to hammer in another anchor point and clipped onto it.

“I still have trouble believing that's an actual thing, Rubes,” replied Yang, clambering up another few feet. “It sounds like something from one of Blake's books!”

“I heard that!” yelled a voice from further up.

“You know you love me!” shot back Yang.

“Sometimes I truly wonder about that,” replied Blake.

“Well, it has to be true,” Jaune said. “Jinn said so. I just had no idea this is what she'd say when we asked that question.”

“I am _so_ glad you stopped Emerald from asking ‘does Senpai like me?’” said Yang.

Jaune chuckled, and Ruby was glad to see the slight smile. He'd really carried the team in Atlas, had held them all together. But after what happened to Ren and Nora, she could see new weight in his eyes. They were okay, and Weiss was keeping an eye on them, but she could see another burden on her first friend from Beacon, and he'd lost enough already. After Yang had said ‘Team Exchanges’ – as they'd redubbed their little disagreement – really worked out for her, Ruby felt maybe some time taking a step back from being a team leader and just being part of a team could help him recuperate. A little vacation on team RABY would work wonders.

Wait, that just sounded wrong.

Distracted by her musings, her hand slipped. With a sudden skid, she fell off the cliff-face and plummeted, only for her fall to be suddenly halted.

“Going somewhere, Ruby?” Jaune asked, some slight strain in his voice as he held her arm with her hand.

“Thanks, Jaune, though the rope would have caught me!” she replied.

“I know,” he said sheepishly. “But it saves you the climb.”

She smiled as she reached once more for the cliff-face.

**\-----**

**_The Palace of the Sorcerous Sphinx_ **

They'd fought Grimm, Terrorists, and Salem's servants, but the Sorcerous Sphinx was an entirely new enemy.

“What can we do against this guy... cat... thing?” Yang said, panting from exertion.

Blake glared at her.

“Oh, stop it, you know I didn't mean it like that! Look, he literally has the body of a lion!”

“And the wings of an eagle,” added Ruby.

“And the face of a man,” said Jaune.

“Not to mention all those magical powers,” admitted Blake.

Another blast of mystic might hit the upturned table they were hiding behind.

“Any ideas?” asked Ruby.

Suddenly they heard a mysterious noise, and weird light filled the chamber.

“What the...?” said Blake.

The light faded, and great inrush of air flooded into the room.

“Who the hell are–” they heard the Sphinx say, before a bright flash reflected off the all the gilded pillars. A smell like burnt hair and meat wafted over.

“You can come out now, it's quite safe,” said a musical voice, and the foursome warily got out from behind their cover. The Sorcerous Sphinx had met his end, and behind him was a tall woman in a tight-fitting white uniform, with a fancy pistol in her hand and a white helmet covering her head.

Who was this mysterious woman, Ruby wondered? And what does her cool gun do? The others looked similarly confused, save for Jaune. He suddenly looked stupefied, frozen solid in shock.

“It can't be...” he whispered.

“What is it Jaune?” Ruby asked in sudden concern.

“I'm sorry,” said the woman. “This is probably quite a surprise.” She pulled off her helmet to reveal her long scarlet hair.

“Pyrrha!?!” Yang cried.

Ruby looked back, to see the woman indeed looked like Pyrrha, down to her hair and her emerald eyes, though she looked a little older than how they remembered her. Only her accoutrements appeared unfamiliar.

“How? Wha...? Is this true?” Jaune asked, face pale.

“Jaune,” the woman breathed, a tear running down her cheek. She walked over and clasped his hands with hers. She raised a hand to a cheek. “It's me, Jaune, it really is.”

“But you're _dead_!” he cried with horror, almost stumbling back.

“No, I'm _not_ ,” she said. “Cinder didn't kill me: she sent me forward five centuries, doubtless to see her triumphs as she imagined the future would show. Fortunately, I learned things went very differently.”

“Prove it,” Yang asked with suspicion. She'd grown close to the dorky blonde knight; she didn't want some magic to mess with the poor man's grief.

“Bidi-bidi-bidi,” said a strangely electronic voice. They looked over to see a small robot walk over. “Who's this bub?” it asked, pointing at Jaune.

Pyrrha glowered, and as a black glow covered her hand she gestured, and the robot fell on its ass.

“Hey!” it said. “I hope you know that violates my warranty.”

Sudden guilt washed over Pyrrha's face. “I'm sorry!” she said, and then gestured again, using her semblance to help the robot upright.

Yang laughed. “Okay, you're Pyrrha alright!”

Pyrrha smiled at the others. “It's so good to see you again. Oh, and this is Twiki. He's a robot from the future.”

“I gathered,” Blake said drily.

“Heh, I like this one!” Twiki said.

“He can't be too bad,” Yang said, “he's got good taste!”

“It's really _you_?” Jaune said faintly, still looking at Pyrrha, tears running down his face.

“It is, Jaune.” Pyrrha looked at him with shining eyes and kissed him lightly on the lips.

“I'm afraid I'm having another dream,” he said. “That I'm about to wake up.”

“It's real, Jaune,” she said.

“And you've been in the future all this... er... time?” Blake asked.

“In a manner of speaking,” Pyrrha said. “I don't think I spent much longer there than you have here. I've been trying to get back ever since I found myself there.”

“I'm so sorry for all you went through,” Jaune started saying. “Sorry I couldn't help you, sorry for all you were going through, sorry you were stuck in the future, sorry that–”

“ _Jaune!_ ” Pyrrha cried, placing her finger over his lips. “It's _okay_! I learned very quickly that I would get back, even if it took me a while to find out how. And I'm the one who’s sorry! Sorry for the pain I caused you; I know that sending you away in that locker, you thinking I died… that all hurt you more than I possibly imagined. I didn't know what I was thinking. But that's over.”

Jaune looked a little confused. “Pyrrha, don't say things like that,” he said.

“But I know it's true!” Pyrrha insisted. “I er... read your memoirs!” she blushed.

“I have memoirs?” he asked with a squeak.

“You will,” she said with a smile. “And that's how I knew there was a way back.” She turned to the others. “The first thing we need to deal with here is finding the right jar for Ironwood's heart; the Sphinx had a whole collection, including Jacques Schnee's.”

“Really?” said Ruby.

“Yes, he had an operation as a small child. The Sphinx got his claws in him early, I'm afraid.”

“Somehow I don't find that surprising,” quipped Blake.

“Wait, how do you know all this?” asked Yang.

“I told you, I did my research. I read Jaune's memoirs, Weiss's, not to mention the encyclopaedia Nora will write!”

“Nora's going to write an encyclopaedia?” Jaune asked. Somehow that was even less believable than Pyrrha being alive and coming back from the future.

“She's always full of surprises!” Pyrrha said cheerfully. “So, once we've got the right jar and are on our way, we can have a good discussion about some spoilers!”

Ruby remembered her comic books. “Er... Pyrrha, aren't you afraid of changing the timeline or something?”

“Oh no!” Pyrrha said. “Because I've learnt I've already done all this. Or will do this. Or something. It's all going to be good, you'll see.” She looked at Jaune, with tears of joy in her eyes, and hugged him tightly. “It's going to be all good.”

“My head hurts,” said Yang.


End file.
